


pinky promise

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Percy tells Annabeth he'll never leave her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson
Series: collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	pinky promise

Percy trudged up Half-blood hill to Thalia’s tree, where Annabeth sat alone. He didn’t know she’d be up there, and he wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to be alone.

She sat, hunched in front of the tree, arms wrapped around her drawn knees. Her hair billowed around her like a halo, the sun making it glow. He was about to turn around and leave when she took a shaky breath.

Was she crying?

“Annabeth?” He asked, hesitantly.

She tensed but didn’t move. He pursed his lips uncertainly before sitting down next to her, shoulder-to-shoulder. He picked at a loose thread in his jeans.

“Are you okay?” he whispers after a minute.

She looks up at him, her grey eyes glimmering under the tree. He didn’t ask what was wrong, didn’t make a big deal out of it, for which she was thankful for.

“What’s wrong with me?” she finally whispers, not sure if she wants to know the answer.

His eyebrows draw together and he blinks at her, “What?”

He’s not sure if he’s heard right.

She releases her hands and places them in front of her, leaning all the way back against the tree. They were shaking.

She squeezes her eyes shut, pressing her palms into them, “What’s wrong with me?”

Her voice cracks on wrong. 

Percy shifts as she looks up at her again, causing the sun to catch on his dark brown skin and reflect off his freckles. It glinted off the golden speck in his eyes.

He puts an arm around her, “Nothing. Absolutely nothing,”

“Why does everyone leave, Percy?” she asks, voice hoarse

“You’re scary,” he deadpans

She raises her eyebrows and he nervously backtracks, “But, like, in a good way. In, like, a ‘I could kick your butt in three seconds flat and you know it so why are you talking to me’ way. And your eyes they’re- uh- like a storm and they’re pretty but in a really intimidating way. It’s good, though, because-”

“Percy,” she interrupts, softly, because the more he talks, the more he blushes and, though she won’t admit it, her cheeks are pinking.

There’s another moment of silence.

“I won’t leave you,” He whispers. 

She looks at him again, “What?”

He bites his lip uncertainty for a minute before sticking his pinky out.

“I won’t leave you,” he says again.

She gives him a small smile before wavering again, “Why?”

He givers her a grin in return, “Because you’re too awesome for that, Annabeth Chase,”

She smiles fully, now, locking her pinky with his. She has no doubt that he’s telling the truth.

They don’t bother to unhook pinkies as they watch the sunset and the moon taker her place. Annabeth’s eyes droop as it peeks over the horizon. 

She sighs, laying her head on Percy’s shoulder. He tenses, blushing, before resting his head on her hers.


End file.
